There is conventionally known a technique which determines whether an obstacle detected using an obstacle sensor such as a laser radar and an ultrasonic sensor is a moving object. Patent Literature 1 discloses an in-vehicle object determining apparatus that determines whether an object lateral to a vehicle is a moving object using ultrasonic sensors.
The in-vehicle object determining apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 compares to each other the waveforms of ranging data sequentially obtained with the movement of the vehicle by the ultrasonic sensors which are arranged in an anterior position and a posterior position on a side surface of the vehicle, thus determining whether a detected obstacle is a moving object.